


Hunted [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [192]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Capwolf, Fanart, Gen, Hunted, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: He smells the smoke in the distance. The people were back with more fire.
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [192]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Hunted [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hurt-Comfort Bingo Round 10 prompt [ “Ostracised from society” [A5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189076521060/here-is-my-card-for-the-hurtcomfort-bingo-i)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
